Clan:Knights of the Round Table
Knights of the Round Table is a Saradominist / Sararmadyllian clan. It has existed in Gielinor since 2011, as it is the remnants of Saradominist ArmyGHQ '''/ '''Saradominist Kingdom Membership The clan is centred around the knights of Camelot, but White Knights, Temple Knights, Saradominist Warpriests and other saradominists/sararmadyllians are welcome. Applicate here Role-Playing Some clan members Role-Play based on our lore. Running the clan as a Chivalric Order with territory is role-playing. Clan Motto Libertas, Æqualitas et Fraternitas! "Liberty, Equality and Brotherhood" History According to our our epic poems the 'Saradominist Army' was founded year 1969 of the 4th age by Ivandolin Seergaze of Lumbridge (32xgreat grandson of Priestly Warrior Ivandis Seergaze of Lumthorpe) and then it spread through most Misthalin, Asgarnia and Kandarin. It started as a despotic militia - in 20 of the 5th age, it had developed into an army. In 132 the 'Knights of the Round Table' arrived in Giellinor and moved into Castle Camelot, formerly Sinclair Castle. Finally in year 1 of the 6th Age, remnants of Saradominist Army were accepted into 'Knights of the Round Table'. As long as the original Knights stays in Giellinor, the purpose of 'Knights of the Round Table' is to free Giellinor from the Zamorakian as well as Zarosian attacks and haressments. The content of our Lore is pretty interesting to ourselves, but we know it aint to outsiders - consequently we do not bore people, by telling about our countless victories in the past side by side with the White Knights, The Temple Knights, The Ardougne Paladins, the Guardians of Armadyl and Saradominist Warpriests. Territory The official territory is the area around Camelot, but the clan protects Saradominist areas of Giellinor. Construction Guild The Clan is hosting the Construction guild in Taverley. Constitution *§1 The Clan name is Knights of the Round Table since 09-01-2015 *§2 The clan is a monarchy and a chivalric order. Clarified in [Decree on organisation *§3 Values and way of conduct is defined in Decree on Chivalric Code of Honour *§4 Decree on Organisation explains the structure of the clan. *§5 The Rank System is elaborated in Decree on Military Ranks *§6 The Clan Uniform is the proper attire at official occasions as Clan Meetings - in Clan Wars etc. everyone choose their appropriate gear. Defined in Decree on Clan Uniform *§7 Relationships are decided and engaged by the Council of The Round Table after war or diplomatic approaches. Decree on Government Undergoing major changes Given on 09-04-15. King Arthur is the Sovereign leader of the clan. *The day-to-day leadership is as follows: **Gyrd Thane is Grand Master **Senior ranked members (Commanders) participate in the Council of the Round Table *Official Government Address: Camelot Castle *Lower ranked members can suggest changes *Gyrd Thane can appoints local Ealdormen Counsil of the Round Table *Leader: Grand Master Gyrd Thane *Members: **Secretary of Foreign Affairs: **Secretary of the Interior: **Secretary of Military & Defense: **Secretary of Justice: **Secretary of Ecomony: **Secretary of Religious Affairs: **Secretary of Cultural Affairs: Ealdormen *Lumbridge & Draynor: to be appointed *Varrock & Edgeville: to be appointed *Falador & Port Sarim: to be appointed *Taverley & Burthorpe: to be appointed *Ardougne & Witchaven: to be appointed *Camelot area: to be appointed *Yanille & Port Khazard: to be appointed *Entrana & Paterdomus: to be appointed. Decree on Chivalric Code of Honour The honour code concists of 5 paragraphs. Dishonourous behaviour will be discipnined - honourous behaviour is compulsory for promotions. §1 Thou shalt be loyal to the Church of Saradomin §2 Thou shalt defend the Church of Saradomin §3 Thou shalt respect and defend the weak §4 Thou shalt be loyal to the clan. §5 Thou shalt not recoil before thine enemy §6 Thou shalt make war against the Zamorakians and Zarosians without cessation or mercy §7 Thou shalt be active in the clan. §8 Thou shalt be truthful and remain faithful to thy pledged word. §9 Thou shalt be friendly towards other clan members. §10 Thou shalt be the champion of Right and Good against Injustice and Evil Decree on Organization Being Reorganized We have some systems to help us to organize. Clan Medals (Obsolete) Medals already received can be kept. Clan Titles The Title-system system is used to distiguish people. All Titles are awarded by the Grand Master. Primarily Titles are given to people in leadership. A list of possible titles can be seen at here. Clan Squads Undergoing Revision. There is five factions. Four is lead by a minister and a general. Defence: wearing shield or dual wield *Min. ...... and General ...... Berserker: using 2H weapon *Min. ...... and General ...... Shocker: mages and rangers *Min. ...... and General ...... Hybrid: all three *Min. ...... and General ...... Elite: Special forces (high level) *Grand Master Clan Classes *Ordinary Classes *#Royalty - owner and founders *#Privys - Viceking and Ministers *#Councillors - members of the Council of the Round Table *#Lords - Lower Ranked Commissioned officers *#Patricians - Ealdormen and other people in official offices *#Plebians - other clan members *Special Classes - Consist of members from all Ordinary Classes **Soldiers **Politicians **Clerics/Mysticists Clan Founds Undergoing Revision Decree on Ranks You can get promoted by: *1.- Respecting the Honour Code. *2.- Recruiting someone. *3.- Showing Leadership (But not running over the authority of your superiors). *4.- Respecting your superiors. *5.- Fullfilling a Clan Mission There are many other ways, but these are the most significant. Ranks Being reorganized *Enlisted Ranks < **OR-1 Page **OR-2 Squire *Non-comissioned Officers: **OR-4 Corporal << **Sergeant Ranks <<<: ***OR-5 Sergeant ***OR-9 Sergeant Major *Comissioned Officers: **Lieutenant Ranks star ***OF(D)b Cornet ***OF(D)a Ensign ***OF-1 Lieutenant **Captain Ranks star ***OF-2b Captain Lieutenant ***OF-2a Captain ***OF-3 Captain Major **Colonel Ranks Star: ***OF-4 Upper Lieutenant ***OF-5 Upper *Commanders: **OF-6 Brigadier Admin **OF-7 General Lieutenant Organizer **OF-8 General Coordinators **OF-9 General Major''Deputy Owner'' **OF-10 Grand Master Owner Decree on Clan Uniform Galla Uniform worn at clan meetings Pages *Iron Chain Armour, Soft Leather Coif and Holy Symbol Soldiers *Squires: Steel Chain Armour, Iron Helm and Holy Symbol *NCOs: Steel Plate Armour, Iron Helm and Holy Symbol *COs: Steel Plate Armour, Steel Helm and Holy Symbol *Commanders: Initiate/Proselyte Armour, White Helm and Holy Symbol (optional) Wizards/Clerics *Squires: Black Wizard robes with hat and Holy Symbol *NCOs: Monk's robes and Leather Cowl *COs: Akrisaes robes with hood (optional) *Commanders: Saradominist Warpriest robes (optional) Rangers *Squires: Hard Leather armour with coif and Holy Symbol *NCOs: Green D'hide armour with coif and Holy Symbol *COs: Karil's set and Holy Symbol (optional) *Commanders: Dyed silver d'hide blessed set and Holy Symbol (optional) Grand Master *Demon Slayer equipment (optional) Relationships * Category:Clans